


Stay Alive

by RainxnxRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Promises, Romance, Sadness, Separation Anxiety, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just…just try to be here when I come back okay?…please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive

He watched her as she defensively held her spear. She was looking out the window in his office, seeing the starry night and the moon’s reflection shining onto the ocean. The magnificent seascape didn’t interest her. She was waiting for some sign; a loud crash, a bright flare, a feeling in her fabricated gut..nothing. 

Pearl didn’t educate him entirely on the situation, but he knew that something was wrong. A strong, powerful gem, probably the strongest of her kind, planning an arrival onto Beach City. Her goal was to “destroy the organics” and wipe Earth off of the “star maps”. Dewey was organizing an evacuation plan that would be put in action tomorrow morning. He would be leading this time, for Steven would be left behind, fighting alongside the Crystal Gems. 

For once in a long time, he was afraid; afraid of what would happen to him and Buck, afraid of what would happen to her. Pearl and he had never been separated. Leaving her felt like he was losing a part of himself, the part that made him feel safe. Little did he know, she was afraid as well. Behind her firm, defensive stance, she was shaking. Mentally, her knees were buckling and her fingers were twitching. Pearl was afraid of the diamond matriarch destroying the strength and self-esteem she’d been trying to redeem. Would she survive the battle? When will she see him again?

As Dewey looked at Pearl he could sense her crippling. Her body followed her mind and she started to tremble. Bill got up from his chair and walked towards Pearl. He saw her shoulders rise and fall with shaky breaths. Unsure what to do, Dewey wrapped his arms around Pearl’s core, pulling her into a soft embrace. He rubbed his head against the crook of her shoulder, taking in a deep breath. The gem’s body first tensed up in response to Dewey’s grasp, snapping her out of focus. When she recognized a lack of threat, Pear leaned her head back and nuzzled against his. She loosened her grip on her weapon, letting it fall to the floor, before placing her hands on top of Bill’s. Foreheads touching, Pearl tried matching Bill’s rhythms of breaths, taking air and letting it go slowly. She knew that it wasn’t necessary, but it was the only way for her to not break down.

The couple stayed embraced for some time, both not sure how long. Seconds? Minutes? Dewey became so comfortable that he could’ve fallen asleep, standing with Pearl in his arms. But the morning’s future events continuously nagged at him from enjoying what could be his last moments with the love of his life.

Bill turned his head and gingerly kissed Pearl’s cheek. His lips on her warmed her body up but then cooled down as he lightly lifted them away. Bill moved his head closer to Pearls’ ear.

“Just…just try to be here when I come back okay?…please?”

Her body became ice cold, her stomach dropped. Pearl’s vision became glassy, rivers starting to fall down her face when she blinked. Her grip on Dewey’s hands tightened, taking a few moments before answering his question in a cracked, pessimistic voice.

“Of Course, I always try my best don’t I?”  
Dewey hopelessly chuckled before tightening his hold on Pearl’s stomach. What followed was silence and the moon’s light shining through the window. Neither person said another word, thinking only of what was to come tomorrow. They both knew that the future was inevitable uncontrollable, but they hoped that something out there was looking out for both of them, to survive.


End file.
